Take me out!
by Margarida
Summary: Férias! Isso é algo realmente muito bom, ainda mais quando se está a passeio em uma cidade como Paris... Bem, ás vezes pode ser melhor do que parece e Kanon irá descobrir como rapidinho. Fic em homenagem à minha amiga Dama 9! EM hiatus


**Disclaimer: **Saint Seya e seus personagens relacionados pertencem ao mestre Masami Kurumada e às editoras licenciadas (mas não custa repetir sempre: o Shura é meu, só meu e muito meu!).

Michaela e Pierre são personagens originais que saíram desta cabecinha muito doida que vos escreve, mas se por ventura algum de vocês os quiser emprestados um pouquinho, falem comigo antes e tudo certo.

Alanis Marie DeLacroix também é uma criação original e sua concepção tem a participação direta de minha querida amiga Jéssy, ou, se preferirem, Dama 9. Vamos ver o que aprontei com ela, menina!

"**Take me out!", **música e letra do grupo escocês Franz Ferdinand e tema desta fic.

-x-x-x-x-x-

**Capítulo I – Férias!**

Oito horas da manhã. Tudo bem que estava de férias, mas acordar cedo era essencial, ainda mais naquela cidade espetacular. Tanta coisa para se fazer que seria um desperdício dormir até tarde e não aproveitar ao máximo sua estadia ali.

Espreguiçou-se manhosamente como um felino, levantou-se da cama e correu para o chuveiro tomar um bom banho ou pelo menos tentar. Despiu a única peça de roupa que o cobria, e meteu-se debaixo do chuveiro. Precisava perder aquela mania de dormir apenas de cueca, ainda arrumaria problemas por isso qualquer hora, se fosse obrigado a abrir a porta para alguém e ser encontrado com aqueles trajes, ou melhor, apenas com aquele.

-"Deve ser por isso que francês não é muito chegado a banho"; ele pensou, ao se deparar com uma ducha pequena e que ainda por cima não era fixada na parede, era preciso segurá-la o tempo todo. -"Imagine só se o Kamus ouve uma coisa dessas...". Kanon concluiu, com um sorriso maroto nos lábios, ao imaginar o francês surtando por um comentário desses de sua terra natal.

Fora apenas um banho rápido para despertar. Kanon saiu do banheiro enxugando-se. Abriu a mala que ainda não havia desfeito, olhou atentamente para algumas das peças escolhidas, optando por usar uma camisa branca, uma calça jeans e os sapatos mais casuais e confortáveis possíveis, trocou-se rapidamente.

Penteou os longos cabelos azuis que, mesmo molhados, permaneciam revoltos e mirou os olhos azuis profundos no espelho a sua frente.

-Perfeito; ele pensou.

Sorriu para si mesmo e saiu do quarto. Aquelas férias parisienses prometiam muito.

-x-x-x-x-x-

Oito horas da manhã ela já estava em pé, pronta para sair. O tailleur azul bem cortado e marcando a cintura fina, estava impecavelmente passado. Os cabelos avermelhados com finas mechas loiras estavam presos em um coque despontado e os olhos castanhos destacavam-se pela maquiagem discreta e sutil.

Tomou seu café rapidamente. Pegando sua bolsa e a pasta de trabalho, saiu apressada do amplo apartamento com vista para a avenida Champ Élisées. Era preciso sair mais cedo se não quisesse se atrasar, já que seu carro estava no mecânico e teria que se virar com um táxi; ela pensou.

O motorista já a esperava na calçada, seguiu para o trabalho, no centro de Paris.

-x-x-x-x-x-

Do hotel para seu destino não era muito longe, tinha sido esperto e escolhido um lugar de onde tivesse acesso fácil a qualquer ponto da cidade. Assim, a pé mesmo, ele decidiu conhecer o ponto turístico obrigatório para todo turista em Paris: a Torre Eifell (1).

Claro, não perderia a oportunidade de flertar com as jovens francesas que cruzavam seu caminho, praticamente cem por cento delas se encantavam com seu tipo diferente, exótico e fascinante.

E que sorriso aquele homem possuía, Mon Dieu! –algumas não poderiam deixar de pensar, ao passar por ele, coincidentemente a caminho da torre também.

A caminhada não durou muito, logo chegou ao pátio que ficava abaixo da torre. Olhou para cima, soltando um assovio de admiração. Era uma construção enorme. E pensar que poderia ter ficado debaixo d'água há alguns anos atrás...

Como todo turista, pegou o elevador de acesso ao topo e decidiu que ficaria por lá quanto tempo sua mente quisesse para descansar e apreciar a vista.

-x-x-x-x-x-

Rapidamente, o táxi chegou à famosa Maison Mademoiselle X, a loja de moda feminina multimarcas mais famosa de Paris, o reduto de toda mulher que prezava por sua aparência e bem estar!

A moça agradeceu rapidamente, pagou o motorista e subiu pelos degraus rápida feito um raio.

-Bom dia; ela falou rapidamente, passando pelo gerente e a secretária, que mal tiveram tempo de responder. Limitando-se apenas a um aceno.

Pegou o elevador direto para o sexto andar, onde ficava sua sala.

-Srta. Alanis? –chamou a secretária, que a seguira, sem ao mesmo sem ser notada.

-O que foi, Michaela? –a jovem perguntou, antes mesmo de sentar-se.

-Apenas quero lembrá-la de que hoje a Srta. tem uma reunião com alguns fornecedores na hora do almoço e também uma outra reunião com os fabricantes de tecidos à tarde.

-Está bem, Michaela, obrigada;

A secretária assentiu, saindo da sala. Alanis sentiu-se, recostando-se da forma mais confortável que encontrou, sobre a cadeira executiva, pronta para mais um dia de trabalho. Que por sinal era uma das coisas que mais lhe agradava ultimamente.

-x-x-x-x-x-

Ficou tanto tempo no topo da torre, que quando viu, já era hora do almoço; Kanon pensou, olhando para o próprio estômago, que ruidosamente lhe avisava sobre sua próxima parada, antes de continuar o tour pela capital francesa.

Avistou um restaurante que parecia ser bom. Desceu o mais rápido que pode as escadas, isso é claro, sem usar sua velocidade, se não, como explicar as pessoas comuns o fato de uma sombra azulada aparecer por todos os andares de forma misteriosa. E que por sinal, essa sombra azulada era nada mais nada menos, do que a imagem distorcida a olhos comuns do cavaleiro; ele pensou. Optando pelos métodos tradicionais, estava de férias mesmo, não precisaria correr com nada por um bom tempo.

Tomou um táxi e explicou-lhe seu próximo destino...

Pouco depois, lá estava ele no restaurante, sendo acomodado em uma mesa solitária nos fundos do salão. Notou que na mesa ao lado uma moça sentada sozinha, ela usava um tailleur muito comportado e não tirava os olhos de um laptop.

-"Uma moça tão bonita e sozinha... Isso sim é desperdício!"; pensou Kanon, enquanto escolhia no cardápio seu pedido, mas a moça não ficou muito tempo sozinha, logo dois homens vestidos com terno e gravata apareceram e ele então percebeu que aquela seria uma reunião de negócios.

E era mesmo. Comandada de maneira engenhosa e enérgica pela jovem, que falava com firmeza e profundo conhecimento sobre o assunto tratado. O rapaz suspirou, certamente era uma daquelas mulheres que só pensavam em trabalho e nada além, não se divertia ou tinha amigos. Uma workaholic.

Suspirou e decidiu esquecer o que acontecia na mesa ao lado, mas era inevitável acabar direcionando seus olhares para aquela jovem, era realmente muito bonita.

Estava entretida com a explanação de suas opiniões sobre o negócio que deveriam fechar ainda naquele almoço, os homens a sua frente pareciam satisfeitos com o resultado e isso lhe deixava satisfeita por ver seus objetivos atingidos. Parou por alguns segundos incomodada, sentindo um olhar sobre si.

Voltou-se na direção que seus sentidos lhe indicavam, prendeu a respiração ao deparar-se com um par de olhos azuis intensos a lhe fitar.

Ele não era francês; foi a única coisa que ela pensou, naquele curto espaço de tempo. Era um homem muito bonito, não que alguns franceses não o fossem, mas ele era singular. Nunca vira igual antes, o tom de azul dos cabelos volumosos lhe davam um ar atraente e o canto dos lábios a formar um breve sorriso, ou melhor, uma promessa de algo extremamente irresistível, era capaz de prender-lhe a atenção por muito tempo.

Voltou-se para os dois a sua frente, balançando a cabeça de forma imperceptível, era melhor se recompor e voltar a linha de raciocínio, anteriormente quebrada pela encarnação de Adônis na mesa ao lado; ela pensou.

O almoço estava quase no fim quando os homens engravatados levantaram-se da mesa, cumprimentando a jovem. Saíram com ar de satisfação. Ela suspirou e voltou a se sentar, tinha ainda algum tempo antes da próxima reunião.

-Posso lhe fazer companhia? – a manifestação de Adônis perguntou, já se sentando em uma cadeira – Me chamo Kanon;

Pronto, nem manifestações de deuses são perfeitas; ela pensou, irritada e ao mesmo tempo frustrada, com o distinto a sua frente, que tinha um sorriso maroto nos lábios.

Que ousadia era aquela? –se quisesse uma companhia teria ela mesma arranjado alguém; ela pensou, sentindo uma veinha saltar-lhe na testa, mas procurou se controlar e manter a calma.

-Prefiro ficar sozinha, senhor.

A resposta seca fez o sorriso de Kanon morrer em seus lábios, o marina fitou-a sem graça. Sem dizer mais nada, ela deixou o dinheiro da conta sobre a mesa e se levantou, pronta para ir embora.

Agora ele estava irritado. Kanon fechou a conta e foi atrás da jovem, era uma questão de honra saber ao menos seu nome!

-x-x-x-x-x-

Quando chegou à calçada, nenhum táxi estava à vista! E pior, logo o inconveniente chamado Adônis, ou melhor, Kanon apareceu e se postou ao seu lado. Era melhor parar de pensar em deuses gregos ou falaria uma besteira; ela pensou, tentando ignorá-lo, fingindo que não o via e continuou a esperar por um táxi qualquer que passasse.

O celular tocou e ela o atendeu prontamente.

-Alanis falando... O que foi, Michaela?

-"Alanis... Um nome bonito, pelo menos!"; Kanon pensou, voltando a sorrir.

Alanis desligou o celular cinco minutos depois e viu o rapaz sorrir para si. Revirou os olhos, entediada. Voltou-se para a rua, onde estavam os táxis de Paris quando se precisava de um deles?

De repente, ambos ouviram um trovão e uma chuva fora de hora começou a cair. Praguejando mil impropérios contra os céus, Alanis tentou se proteger com sua pasta de trabalho, até sentir uma sombra sobre sua cabeça.

-Acho que minha blusa irá te proteger melhor, Alanis! – exclamou Kanon, segurando sua blusa sobre a jovem.

-Alanis?Andou escutando minha conversa, seu folgado? - ela falou irritada, aonde já se viu.

-Ah, a Srta. fala tão alto que foi inevitável! – ele rebateu com um sorriso debochado, intimamente divertindo-se com a irritação da jovem.

A provocação do rapaz causou uma fúria incontida em Alanis, ela jogou a blusa sobre o cavaleiro, virando-lhe a cara, justamente nesse momento um táxi apareceu e ela acenou-lhe, pedindo para parar, porém quando ia fechar a porta, alguém entrou junto.

-O que pensa que está fazendo? –ela perguntou indignada.

-Pegando um táxi, oras! – Kanon respondeu divertido – Não se importa de dividir este aqui comigo, não? –ele perguntou, com falso ar de inocência.

Alanis bufou de raiva, mas que remédio! Tinha uma reunião importante para ir, demorou em conseguir um táxi e agora não poderia perder tempo. Contou até dez e suspirou, o que seriam apenas dez minutos a mais com aquele chato ao seu lado?

Mas, com a chuva, sempre vem o trânsito...

-x-x-x-x-x-

Uma chuva torrencial, trânsito caótico e um sujeito inconveniente com quem era obrigada a dividir o táxi! E pior, o celular não parava quieto um minuto, deixando Alanis extremamente estressada e mais irritada do que já estava.

Sentando ao lado da jovem, Kanon apenas balançava a cabeça, sorrindo de um jeito debochado de vez em quando. Atitude que só fazia piorar o humor de sua "acompanhante".

-Alô?... Não, Michaela, eu não estou chegando... Eu já não disse que eu tô presa no trânsito?... Não, não sei que horas vou chegar!... Já disse que não sei!... Inventa alguma desculpa, mas segura esses caras aí, pelo amor de Deus!... Eu sei lá, se vira, Michaela!... Tá, tchau!... Tchau!

-Tipo... – Kanon resolveu intervir, ao vê-la desligar o celular – Já passou pela sua cabeça que a sua amiga Michaela não tem culpa por essa chuva, o trânsito e tudo o mais? –ele perguntou, gesticulando de maneira displicente, para ilustrar sua pergunta.

-E já passou pela sua cabeça, que sua opinião não me interessa? –ela rebateu ferina.

-Não precisa ser tão grossa; ele falou, vendo-a virar-se de lado, lhe ignorando.

-E você tão chato, inconveniente e curioso!

Resmungando, Alanis guardou o celular na bolsa, sem olhar, e ficou observando a chuva que não dava tréguas. Felizmente, para sua sorte, o trânsito resolveu colaborar e meia hora depois ela estava às portas da loja.

-Aqui está a minha parte, motorista... – ela estendeu o dinheiro a ele – E quanto ao senhor, espero nunca mais vê-lo novamente!

-Igualmente, senhorita estressada.

Bufando , Alanis subiu a escadaria da loja e o táxi partiu. Mais alguns minutos e ele chegaria ao hotel. Sorrindo, Kanon agradeceu ao motorista e pagou sua parte. Mas, quando saía do carro, a voz do motorista lhe deteve.

-Senhor! Está esquecendo seu celular!

Kanon virou-se para o motorista e viu o aparelho nas mãos dele.

-Não é meu, sen... Ah, me dê aqui.

O táxi foi embora e Kanon ficou olhando para o celular. Não era dele e ficou se perguntando o motivo de tê-lo pegado. Sorriu. Vai ver, era somente para ouvir a voz irritadiça de Alanis quando telefonasse para o próprio aparelho e descobrisse que estava com ele. Ou fosse por algum outro motivo que ainda desconhecesse. Quem poderia saber?

-x-x-x-x-x-

Fim de primeiro capítulo! E aí, o que acharam? Particularmente, eu estou gostando, Kanon vai aprontar muito em Paris, aguardem... Se bem que a Alanis não ficará atrás neste quesito...

Beijos e até o próximo capítulo!

Este capítulo foi betado pela minha amiga Dama 9, uma das criadoras de Alanis.

Nota:

(1) Torre Eiffel: Atualmente conhecida como o monumento símbolo do ego humano, que desde seus primórdios é adepto de coisas grandiosas que enriquecem os valores da capacidade humana. Criada por Gustave Eifell para a exposição mundial de 1889 ela seria um monumento temporário, que seria desmontada após a apresentação, porém, hoje é conhecia mundialmente com uma das mais belas maravilhas do mundo.


End file.
